Breathless
by XxNomnivourxX
Summary: 3 new boys are in Bubbles' class and her and her sisters are paired up with them for a class field trip. what will happen? Drama? Pain? Love? Romance? Read and find out. This is all in Bubbles' P.O.V. If you have read my other story "Your Hand was Always Meant to Fit in Mine" then you might be able to follow this one better. Love's Yous!
1. Chapter 1

I was in class starring out the window day dreaming. "Class we have three new boys, boys come in." hearing this snapped my out of thought and I looked towards the front of the room. The first boy had red hair and strange red eyes. The second had raven hair like my sisters and dark green eyes. The third had blonde hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. I stared at him as he made his way to the empty seat beside me. "Class we are going on the sophomore field trip tomorrow and your partner is whoever you are sitting next to." The teacher stated.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," he smiled in return.

"Looks like we're partners. I'm Bubbles," I informed him.

"Bubbles… Bubbles Utonium?" he asked surprised.

"Uh yeah—"I started but was cut off by him hugging me.

"It me Boomer! I've missed you so, so, so much Bubbles," he said squeezing me tighter.

"B-Boomer?" I asked a large smile appearing across my face as I hugged him back, "I missed you too." When we pulled away I blushed and looked back at the board as the teacher wrote math problems across it. When the bell ring I stood and walked out of class with Boomer.

"You look so different. I mean your Beautiful!" he exclaimed.

I blushed at the compliment, "You turned out pretty handsome to Boomer," I smiled up at him then pinched my arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked giving me a confused look.

"Ouch," I squealed then looked back at him, "Making sure I'm not dreaming…" I was pushed up against the wall within seconds and I dropped my books. The late bell rang for students to get to class so Boomer and I were the only two left in the halls. His lips met mine and once I realized what was happening I kissed him back. Our lips moved in sync with each other and I found myself wrapping my arms around him to bring him closer.

"Did that feel like a dream?" he asked when he pulled away. I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Well I've dreamed about that almost every night since you left… but it was nothing compared to the real thing…" I mumbled.

"You know… you're a really good kisser…" he smiled.

"Really… that was my first kiss," I confessed, "I was waiting for you…"

"Y-You were?" he asked and I could see the light pink blush across his cheeks and I nodded. "M-Me t-too," he blushed more.I giggled standing on my tip-toes to kiss him again. If you couldn't have guessed me and Boomer kinda had a thing for each other before he left. They day went by all too fast and when the last bell rang I gave Boomer a quick kiss then hurried home. The next morning I rushed to school to meet Boomer and board the bus. I still felt sleepy so I curled my feet up on the seat beside me and leaned against Boomer to take a nap. I woke up when the bus stopped to Boomer's goofy grin that I missed so much. I stood up as we started to exit the bus and saw something I didn't expect; Blossom was cuddling with Brick and they were both asleep. How cute! I poked Boomer and pointed at them. he smirked then shook his head and we exited off the bus.

Sand was all around us and we turned to Mrs. Keane while she spoke, "Class please set up your tents, the beach is farther that way," she pointed to the left, "You can go swimming when your tent is up. We found an empty spot and in no time Boomer had the tent up. I smiled and set up my blankets hoping that me and Boomer could share. He must have been thinking the same thing because he had just brought blankets and pillows to instead of a sleeping bag. Combining our things we made a kinda comfortable looking bed. We decided to go the beach then and I shooed him out to get changed. I put on a blue string bikini with jeans shorts. I walked out and Boomer stared. Was that a bit of droll coming out of his mouth? "Earth to Boomer," I said snapping in front of his face.

"I'm here," he quickly said blushing.

"Good get changes," I giggled. Moments later I felt two strong arms around my waist. I turned expecting to see Boomer but it was my ex Chase. I pushed him off me.

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend," Chase said crossing his arms.

"_EX_ boyfriend," I said emphasizing the ex-part.

"Details, details." He smirked.

Boomer came out of the tent and planted a soft kiss on my lips, "Ready to go?"

"You'll kiss him but you wouldn't kiss me? What the hell?" Chase practically screamed.

"I was saving my first kiss for someone special," I smiled at Boomer.

"Whatever… I'll get you for this bitch," he grumbled before walking away. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Boomer.

"Saving it for someone special huh?" he stated moving closer to me.

"Mhm…" I mumbled placing my hands on his chest. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and kissed my cheeks. My hands slid down his chest and I could feel his skin tremble against my fingers. His hands hung around my waist loosely as I stood on my tip toes to kiss him. When we pulled away started dragging me to the beach. When we got there I sat down in the sand relishing the way the sun felt against my skin.

"You don't plan on just lying there do you?" Boomer asked pulling me out of my trance.

"And what if I am?" I asked glancing at him.

"Then no kisses for you," he said crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't make it!" I smirked.

"You wanna bet?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup whoever caves first loses," I sat up starting to walk towards the ocean.

"And what will I win?" he asked chasing after me.

"The loser has to buy the other ice-cream," I beamed as I stepped into the cool water.

"Deal," he smiled tackling me into the water. When I came back up I playfully hit him.

Then I heard Blossom yell, "Stop it! Just stop it!" I looked at Boomer then took off running towards her voice. I saw her running with Brick running behind her. I saw Blake her boyfriend starring off after them a sad look on his face and a scratch on his cheek.

"What happened?" I asked him out of breath.

"Uh…" he mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I said stepping closer to hear him better.

"She caught me cheating on her then I got jealous of Brick then we fought she got mad left and Brick went after her," he said in one breath before storming away.

"I'll meet you back at the tent," I informed Boomer. I started walking towards Blossom's tent holding myself back from running to give her and Brick time to work things out. When I got there she was standing out the tent with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Hey Bubbles…" she said and I could tell she had been crying.

"Blossom… are you ok?" I asked pulling her into a hug. She shook her head against my shoulder and started to cry. "Shh Bloss calm down," I whispered in her ear stroking her hair.

"He cheated on me… I thought he loved me… why would he do that?" she asked between sobs.

"I don't know… he's just stupid… he's a stupid boy who's not worth your time." I stated nodding my head an earning a small giggle from Blossom.

"We were together for two years though…" she mumbled.

"Hey Bubbles…" Brick said coming out of the tent.

"Hey," I said pulling away from the hug,

"I better get going, but we'll talk later ok?" I hurried back to the tent before Mrs. Keane came around to check that we were all in for curfew. I went in the tent to see Boomer in a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt. I stepped in and walked to his bag pulling out a blue tee-shirt then grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants. He got out of the tent while I changed. He crawled back in just before the teacher got to our tent.

"All present?" she asked.

"Yup," Boomer and I said in unison. I crawled under the warm blue blankets. Boomer crawled in next to me pulling me to him. I went to sleep happy as ever to finally be curled up in his strong arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Boomer still asleep. I tried to get up without waking him but he had a tight grip around me. "Boomer," I whispered. He grumbled something unintelligent and nuzzled his face into my neck. "Boomer!" I giggled.

"What?" he groaned.

"It's time to get up boo…" I whispered running my fingers through his hair.

"Why?!" he moaned.

"Fine then let go of me and I'll go find Blossom myself… I hope Chase doesn't come around," I mumbled starting to get up.

He growled, "Fine…"

"Do you think you can go to their tent and send Blossom here?" I asked smiling sweetly.

He gave me an annoyed look and shook his head smiling, "I gotta change first."

I squealed and hugged him, "Thanks Boomie." He smirked as I walked out the tent.

He came out in blue trunks and a white tee-shirt, "Meet me at the beach." I closed my eyes as he leaned down to kiss me but stopped just before his lips touched mine. My eyes fluttered open and I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not losing our bet," he smirked.

My mouth dropped open, "Wow!" I sighed.

"You could always kiss me…" he stated still only inches away. I felt his warm breath caressing my cheek making it hard to concentrate.

I could just lean forward a little bit… "No," I shook my head stepping away from him. He sighed heavily and grumbled something I couldn't understand. "Bye," I smirked back at him as I walked back into the tent. I changed into my blue bathing suit from the day before and had just finished fixing my two pigtails when Blossom arrived. "Hey Bloss," I smiled.

"Hey Bubbs," she replied looking surprisingly well rested.

"You look like you slept well," I grinned.

"Yeah…" she blushed looking away.

"Don't worry I won't ask what happened as long as you're happy." I assured her.

"Thanks Bubbles," she smiled over at me. I nodded standing up.

"Get changed let me know when you're done," I stated walking out of the tent. Once she was ready we started walking towards the beach. We saw the boys not too far ahead of us and I turned to grin at Blossom. We were both thinking the same thing when we took off. I jumped on Boomers back and he tumbled back with me on top of him. He rolled over making sure to keep me on top of him. Before I knew it he crashed his lips onto mine. The kiss quickly got heated and everything around me zoned out. The only thing I could hear was Boomers ragged breath when he got the chance to take one. When I pulled away I noticed both Blossom and Brick were gone. I blushed realizing they had witnessed us making out, but a smirk quickly covered my face. "I win!" I cheered.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I won our bet. You kissed me first. You have to buy me ice-cream!" I explained.

He rolled his eyes, "It was worth it." I giggled leaning down to give him one more quick kiss before standing up. He followed behind me grabbing my hand. I smiled as his hand engulfed mine. I dragged him to the ice-cream stand and he ordered two vanilla ice-cream cones.

"Thanks Boomie," I grinned licking my ice cream cone.

"No problem Bubs," he smiled. I noticed he had gotten ice cream on his nose causing me to giggle. "What?" he asked. I leaned forward licking it off his nose. He looked at me like I was crazy and wiped his nose.

"You had ice cream on your nose," I blushed. He chuckled and used his finger to put ice cream on my nose. "Boomer!" I squealed wiping it away. He laughed at me and kissed my cheek. "I can't believe you did that!" I pouted.

"I'm sowwy," he frowned sounding like a little kid. I looked away still pouting. "Bubbles," he whined, "I'm sowwyyyy." He continued when I still didn't answer, "Really sowwy… I wuv you Bubbles…"

"You what?" I asked turning back towards him. His eyes widened as realization of what he had said sunk in.

"I-I l-love y-you Bubbles," he choked out waiting for my response. I moved my face closer to his,

"I love you too Boomer…" I whispered.

"Thank god…" he mumbled pressing his lips to mine. When I pulled away I smiled and kissed him twice more. Later we went to the beach and flew out to a rock that stuck out of the water. We sat on it –me snuggled up against him- to watch the sun set over the horizon. When it was gone I leaned over kissing his cheek. This caused him to glance at me smiling.

"Say it again," I said for what was like the millionth time that day. He leaned over me causing me to lean back on my elbows.

"I love you," he whispered looking at me through lowered eye lids. He's not the first boy who had said this to me… he was just the first that I believed. Every time I heard it, it made my heart flutter and my stomach got a million butterflies. I loved to hear him say it and I wanted to hear him say it every day of the rest of my life. Boomer loved me! He really loved me and I loved him to. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I kissed him back. This was the next best thing; it made my mind fog up and made me forget about everything but him and me. I was hopelessly in love with my counterpart and he loved me as well. No one would ever tear us apart and that made me more than happy. He pulled back and smiled at me then kissed my cheek and trailed sloppy wet kisses down my neck and on my shoulder.

I giggled, "Boomer…" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"We should probably get back to the tent…" I informed him. He groaned and sat up then stood helping me up. We flew back to the tent, changed and climbed in our makeshift bed. "Night Boomie," I mumbled.

"Night Bubbles I love you," he replied kissing my cheek.

"I love you too."

**A/N; Awllll I just love the blue couple there my favorite! anyway... sorry I haven't written anything in awhile. I've been busy with babysitting and homework and training...and we took a huge English placement test o-o I got a 31 I'm supposed to be in honors english next year! Whoop! And my birthday was last Saturday 4/20 is my birthday... if you know what else 4/20 is review and say it Cx but we played paint twister! It was so fun! Haha I'm babbling now. But sorry again guys! And please review and favorite! Thanks! **


End file.
